


The Hunt

by eod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Addictions, Assassins & Hitmen, BOTTOM CHEN, Bottom Sehun, Drug Dealer, M/M, Multi, Murder, Top Kai, Top Minseok, Undercover AU, freelance, mentions of ot12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eod/pseuds/eod
Summary: This is sort of a prologue, hopefully following chapters will be longer, but is is just a preview of the evening the whole story will be based around





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a prologue, hopefully following chapters will be longer, but is is just a preview of the evening the whole story will be based around

Minseok had probably already had too much.

He could feel himself growing drowsy, and yet this didnt stop him from taking yet another glass of champagne from the waitress dressed in white. He could feel her eyes on him but blatently ignored her disproving gaze. He was allowed to drink within the walls of Suho’s home, that was the one location all of them could truly be unrestrained, unmonitored and free to talk business. Suho was filthy rich, his parents were business investors and had struck a goldmine of companies, leaving them and their son with a massive fortune, and he quite frequently threw parties with him, his friends and his parents associates just for the hell of it.

Suho’s parents certainly weren't typical though, they may have been investors, but behind the scenes, Minseok knew they had to constantly carry weapons. They were always on the go and certainly had huge targets on their back for their family name. For generations the family had been drug dealers, assasins, black market dealers and spies. They were freelance and had no alliance, but this made them even more hated.

Minseok sipped his champagne, keeping his dignity the best he could in his state. Compared to a lot of his closer friends, he was a heavy drinker, and this always caused problems at events like these. He could remember the first time he’d gotten hammered at such an occasion, it was nearly a decade ago when he was 18 but he clearly recalled everything. 

Or at least he recalled the things Luhan told him the next morning.

“You took off your shirt and tried to wrestle me,” He remembered Luhan telling him, “There was a crowd gathered, but you ended up just falling on your face when you stood up from the couch.”

“Is that why my nose feels broken,” Minseok had whined, holding his face as the leftover buzz mixed with the beginning of a hangover overwhelmed his throbbing head.

To be fair, that hadn’t been very much of an issue, the only trouble he caused was probably his own face the next morning. But since then, as Minseok had learned more of Suho’s family secrets and matured enough not to threaten to fight Luhan again, new problems arose. He’d discovered he always needed to keep someone sober nearby he trusted so that he wouldn’t go rambling off to some stranger about his illegal doings. He always had to find somewhere quiet before he lost his temper and started breaking things. Honestly, he just needed to know his limits.

But not tonight, because tonight was his birthday. Minseok had been showered with praise and gifts and food, but now he just wanted to have a good time, and to him, a good time was getting shitfaced and having girls swoon over him and whatever guy he decided to kiss. The boy never knew who he was going to kiss, he didnt plan it, but every time he was at a bar or a party or even a friends house, he would end up finding someone willing to hook up and always get his way.

It was second nature by now, he loved letting people abuse his body with hickeys as they rode him or have them blabbering for him to fuck them as he teased their neck. For Minseok, it always made his parties that much better.

Minseok was just scanning the crowd, looking for his next playmate, when suddenly the mood changed, he felt it all throughout him. It was so immediate and so clear that Minseok was sure of exactly what it was, in his concern he lost all of his lust for a partner and suddenly started scanning the crowd for Suho. Something had gone wrong with the extravagantly wealthy son. There was no way to explain how he could understand someone’s feelings without even being in their proximity, maybe it was just his luck. But whenever a close friend was in a frenzy, Minseok could feel it haunting them without them saying a word. Minseok finally made eye contact with a wide eyed Suho, who was staring tensely from the edge of the well furnished room, there was fear in Suho’s expression, in his stance, in everything about him. An unexplainable, animal fear that he’d only seen once before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this wasn't too short of a start, this is the first time I've written since I was 11 so I'm planning on continuing this just as a way to improve my writing for now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
